Winner at a Losing Game
by Exmoorpony
Summary: Sam had gotten over her crush for Jake long ago. Or had she? Now that she meets him again in Clara's, what will she feel? And what will Jake feel when he finds out she pursued a career in journalism that has now has put her in a heap of trouble. Will he find her in time?
1. Young Love

The girl and the boy could have been anyone. They held hands, staring into each other's eyes lovingly before moving towards each other and kissing each other lightly. They separated and gave a quick hug as the boy spoke. "So Josie. I'll see you at dinner tonight, right?"

"Right. Six o'clock sharp. I don't want to miss seeing you any more than I have to. I love you, okay?"

"Love you too, sweetheart. See you soon!" Then, she ran towards the red brick building labelled with a large wooden sign saying 'Darton Daily News'.

They could have been anyone, but they weren't. The boy was Jacob Ely. The girl? Josie Isaacs. They had been dating for two years. They might have even reached the big milestones like engagement or marriage. Children. Aging gracefully together. They never had the chance.

Jake sat at the dinner table. It was ten after six. Normally, a guy wouldn't be worried if his girl was a little late, but Jake was. Josie wasn't the type. She was always on time. He took out his cell-phone and dialled her number, but it went onto voicemail. "Hi honey. It's Jake. What's up? I'm starting to worry, sweetheart. Phone me back asap, okay?" Right after he hung up, the phone rang. A relieved look came to his face. She was probably just caught in traffic. "Hello! I was starting to be worri-" The voice on the other end cut him off. "I'm sorry if you were expecting another call, but it's the hospital. You should come quickly. A girl is asking for you, her boyfriend." With that, the caller hung up and Jake was left in shock for a moment. Then, he sprang from his seat and raced to his vehicle. "Come on, come on! Work you stupid thing. Don't conk out now." He pleaded with the engine. Thankfully, it started up without too much trouble and he drove to the hospital.

He was directed to room 132 in the Intensive Care Unit. Cautiously, Jake entered, unsure of what he might see. There on the furthest bed, nearest the window, was his red-headed girlfriend. Jake walked over and was alarmed. She looked so weak and helpless, and the mischief had gone from Josie's beautiful green eyes. He sat by her bed. "What happened Joz?"

"I was coming out of my apartment and two men jumped me. One...held my arms...while the other stabbed at me wildly. I was...screaming the whole time. A neighbour called 9-1-1 and the men fled. Come here, Jake." He came closer and held her hand, squeezing it gently. "They found my internal organs. I don't think...I have long. I don't...think the attack...was random. I was working on a torture...case paper with another person. Please...protect her from...this fate...Jake. It's so painful. I wouldn't wish it on my enemy."

"Okay. You don't have any enemies. Okay though Joz. What's her name?"

"Sam, but I forget the last name. Jake? I...love you so much."

"I love you too, Joz. I don't think I'll be able to love again."

"You can and you will. Don't...be afraid to. I don't want you...to be alone. I love you. I know...there will be a place...in your heart for me, hon. Just...make sure there's room...for someone else." With that, she squeezed his hand gently and closed her eyes. The heart monitor went level and Jake sat in shock. His girlfriend Josie was dead, at the age of eighteen.

**What does this have to do with Sam you say? Read, review and maybe you'll find out!**


	2. Long Time No See

The next day in the Darton Daily News office, a girl worked diligently at her computer on a case story. A teenager had been walking home from school and disappeared. A week later, her body had been discovered with rope burns and various other scars that were deemed later to be new to her. It hadn't been solved yet.

The worker was slightly annoyed. She could easily do this story by herself and had said as much to the editor, but she was assigned a partner. Today, the girl hadn't shown up. Then, she heard fellow workers talking in the next cubicle. "Did you hear?...organs...hospital...Josie." The girl was suddenly alarmed, even though that was all she could make out. "Alison! What were you just talking about? I heard Josie mentioned."

"You didn't hear? She was heading to her date with her boyfriend when she was jumped by two men and stabbed. She was rushed to hospital, but died from her injuries after telling her story to her guy. She couldn't identify the men." Her initial feeling was shock, but next came shame. She had been annoyed at a late worker, and the worker had DIED. Quietly, Sam went back to work.

A moment later, she received a letter from her editor. _**The publisher has decided to let you work alone, Miss Forster, as per what happened to Josephine Isaacs. Good luck.**_ So that settled that. She was a loner now. That afternoon, she walked from the office to Clara's Diner across the street. She ordered a piece of chocolate cake before sitting down at the counter. A man sat not too far away, a dismal expression on his face. Sam thought he looked familiar, but couldn't place where. Clara set Sam's order in front of her. Before she moved off, the guy called Clara over. "Have you heard about that torture story the newspaper's going to do?"

"Vaguely. Shoot."

"Who was working on it with Josie? Do you know?"

"No Jake. I'm sorry." Sam realized with a jolt that the guy was Jacob Ely. After finishing high school, she had moved into town. She visited her parents once in a while, but he didn't work there as much anymore. Rarely in fact. He had gone to college and they had lost touch. "Jake? Sam Forster." A look of recognition flickered in his eyes. "Hi Sam. Any idea about the torture story? I KNOW you were listening when I asked Clara earlier."

"Why are you wondering? I was working on the story with Josie."

"You? Wow. Never thought a rancher's daughter...aww never mind."

"Yeah. I'm a journalist now. Why were you wanting to know?"

"It's thought that Josie was targeted because of the story she worked on."

"How do you know this? Are you a cop, Jake?"

"No. Josie was my girlfriend. I was going to propose to her someday I thought. Apparently not."

"Oh no! I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I just found out about her this morning."

"You didn't know we were dating? You were writing partners. I thought you'd be friends. Josie told me all about you. She just didn't say your name."

"Did she say good things?"

"Nothing but. Why?"

"We weren't friends, and a lot of the time we were on each other's nerves. I didn't...I mean I wasn't...I wasn't very friendly to her at all. It's surprising she said good things about me. Kind of making me feel guilty, y'know?"

"Joz was like that. She saw the good in everyone. I miss her." They talked a while longer about what each had been doing since they had seen each other last. Sam started remembering why she had had a huge crush on him as a kid. She walked from Clara's with a warm feeling in her stomach, a churning guilt in her mind about Josie's apparent goodness, and some rather large chocolate cake crumbs adorning her lower facial feature AKA her mouth.

**Just to clarify, Sam is eighteen. She is the same age Josie was. Okay? Okay. :D**

**Read and review! I even take flaming reviews as long as you tell me what's wrong with the story. :D Promise I won't ream you out for it. :)**


	3. The Torture Case

The next day, she awoke in her childhood bedroom, as her dad had asked for chore help. Dressing in a red and green plaid blouse and dark blue jeans, she rushed downstairs for breakfast. She was a bit shocked to say the least when Jake was sitting there with her Dad, his trademark stupid grin gracing his...his...beautiful face. Sam found herself embarrassed, as she hadn't brushed her hair yet. She found out at breakfast that he would be working at River Bend again. Grrreeeeaaattt. This wouldn't be awkward at all.

It was a few days later, after her...like for Jake had been rekindled that the unthinkable happened.

She smiled that day and walked to Clara's Diner on her lunch break to look over the torture case notes. Sam was known as Darton's #1 mystery solving journalist. There was a chance she could find something. She ordered Clara's pineapple upside down cake and looked around the diner as she waited. Usually, Jake was here to talk to, but he was busy working with her dad for once. Lately he had been following her around a bit and it felt good to finally have some time to herself. She glanced at her notes to try to figure out the case. Then, out of the blue, something crashed into her head while she was sitting there, the Diner's only customer at its most unpopular time. When her cake came, she was no longer there.

Sam's POV

I woke up groggy and opened my eyes. There was a rag in my mouth acting as a gag. I tried to move my hands and feet, but found they were bound. My eyes immediately widened. The first thought that went through my mind was exceedingly stupid for the situation. _This will make a great story! _The next one was just as stupid. _Maybe I can solve the mystery! _The third wasn't stupid, just sadly pathetic. _Help. Someone. I don't want to die. _

I looked around. The room was pitch black and smelled of sand-choked wood. However, when I felt around the limited space I could touch with my hands I was surprised to discover the walls were brick. Then I heard voices from the other side of the room, presumably behind the door. "Well. Now that we have them, what'll be done with 'em, boss?"

"Don't hurt 'em too much. Just enough to make 'em terrified, y'know? We don't want 'em dead. Not yet, y'hear?" If those two were trying to scare me, it was certainly working. I heard the 'boss' speak again. "Otherwise, do what you like with them." The light in the room switched on, but nobody came in. I looked around. On the opposite wall was another girl who looked a few years older than myself. Her face was terrified. I recognized her as the policewoman I had interviewed for my story. She had black hair and hazel eyes and her eyes betrayed her sadness and the horror she felt. What would happen to us?

It was a little while later when the door opened. A large man walked in. He looked so normal it scared me further. His dark brown hair was neat and appeared newly washed. He glanced at the other woman for a moment and she looked as if she might faint. Then, he strode towards me in his dark red shirt and light blue jeans. I suddenly knew how she had felt. The thug yanked me to my feet and put his face up to mine. "You could scream all you liked, but it wouldn't do any good. You're miles from nowhere, if you get my meanin'." He roughly took off my gag and then pushed me to the floor before doing the same to the policewoman. "You really are dense not to have figured out the torture case by now. You won't escape to solve it though. Not alive, that is." He gave a rumbling laugh before giving a short whistle. Another thug came into the room. "Take your pick, friend." The first man laughed when the second picked the policewoman, with her raven-coloured hair. The first thug chuckled as the other went from the room. "Guess that just leaves you and I, Samantha Forster."

**Can you say cliffhanger? Read and review!**


	4. Search

Sam's POV

He walked towards me. "You can call me Bill. Let's get acquainted, shall we?" 'Bill' yanked me to my feet and forced his lips onto mine. I tried to pull away, but his rough hands forced my head back into place. He didn't stop there.

An hour later, he had left. My red button-up blouse was torn, and my black jogging pants skewed. I could feel bruises forming on my upper half as I sat in the dark room, crying. I felt so defiled. Tears stained my cheeks as I thought of the horrible things he had done to me. Was anyone even looking for me? What about the policewoman? Did anyone care about us or were we simply a couple of innocent people who had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time who were deemed to die in this dark place, forgotten?

Jake's POV

I was in Clara's Diner, staring at the bulletin board. There was a picture of Sam with large print above it proclaiming that she was missing. I slapped my forehead and cursed myself out in my head. By gads, Josie had warned me about this! Now who knew what could happen to Sam? I shook my head, taking my Stetson off its hook and slamming it down on my head as I hurried out the door. I owed Josie, and she had told me to make sure nothing happened to Sam.

Sam's POV

I was terrified. By all accounts, it had already been a couple of days since I had been kidnapped. I had been groped countless times already, not to mention other awfulness. I was sleep-deprived, bruised, tear-stained and felt so...disappointed in humankind. How could a person do this to another and feel no remorse? I didn't want to die, but this ordeal was so horrible, I wasn't sure I wanted to live either.

Jake's POV

I had searched for hours, but it had yielded no results. I couldn't find a single clue to lead me to Sam. Dejected, I headed to the Darton General Store to buy a pop to refresh myself. I pulled up beside a battered black Dodge Ram, climbing out. I passed the Ram on my way to the door and saw something glint from the corner of my eye. Curious, I looked over and saw a small bracelet on the box's floor. It was Sam's horsehair bracelet! I had a lead! I walked back to my truck to wait for the driver to come out. When he did, I wasn't sure whether to be appalled or relieved at the thoughts running through my mind on seeing his purchases. He was carrying a sack of oatmeal, but a black nylon rope was piled on top of it. I climbed into my truck as he threw his purchases in the back. I started my truck as he climbed in and started his. Then he pulled out. I waited a moment before pulling out myself and following him. He didn't see I was right behind him. He didn't bother looking, he was so confident and cocky.

Sam's POV

I was thoroughly worn-out. I sat there, weak from a lack of sleep. I couldn't sleep. I was too afraid. Every time they groped me, they were rougher and rougher. I fought, but it was a drain on my energy. I sighed, then heard the door open. 'Bill' came in and proceeded with what seemed to be his routine, going farther this time. When he was finished with me, he gave a shrill whistle and the other thug came in with a long knife in his hands. Its blade was red with dried blood. I tried to struggle, but I was weak. Starved, tired and defiled. They bound my hands further and tied me to rings in the brick wall. They slashed across, working their way up from my feet. They were just deep enough to bleed and scar. It seemed they wanted to keep me awake for whatever they were planning and didn't want me fainting. When they reached my thighs, the stabber laughed cruelly. "Let's save time and stab her internals now." My body went stiff with the horror of the situation, my eyes widening immediately. And I screamed thinking about it. Bill quickly covered my mouth with a menacing look on his face as he kicked me in the shins. I crumpled to the ground. The cuts and the hitting of the bone. Why was this happening to me? I was just a journalist.

**CLIFFHANGER! HOW CAN YOU BEAR IT? Arrrrggghhhh...more chapters needed...oh wait...I'm the author! Toodles! Need to write more of the story! :D Remember to read and review!**


	5. Mystery Man

**-ducks fruit and wayward tomatoes- Seriously I am so sorry! I'm impressed with how many reviews I got the first couple of days it was up. Four reviews! Wow guys I'm flattered. And it made me feel so guilty. This story was just one that I wrote up and forgot about for a long time until I posted it. So now I was faced with the trouble of: what happens to Sam next? Because I really just don't think of the plots to these things ahead of time. **

Sam POV

The knife creeped ever closer to my rib-cage. I found myself whimpering and felt slightly disgusted that this was what these creeps had reduced me to. I was finding myself trying to come to grips with the fact that I could die. I'd only be twenty, but I could die. And I surprised myself, because suddenly I was thinking of Jake. I had only met him again a few days ago, but I wished I had had longer with him. It had never bothered me thinking about Jake and how his girlfriend Josie had been separated too early. Well, other than the whole death thing. And now, I wondered why that was. Well, really it felt resolved. That childhood crush on Jake Ely. I had thought that it had disappeared long ago. But it seemed now that it had just lain dormant. I was feeling regret now. I hadn't done anything to show Jake how I had felt. I would never have that chance. Death seemed all too imminent with the knife's blade so close now. I closed my eyes and waited for the darkness, or the light. Suddenly, a deep voice bellowed out into the darkness.

"You won't kill her yet. Not yet. She hasn't endured enough yet." My eyes widened and I let out a whisper of a whimper. A minute ago, I hadn't wanted to die. But now, faced with more torture, I really wondered which was the best situation for me. At least I'd have peace with death. Even though I had more time, it might just be more time for torture before my death. This boss, whoever it was, wanted suffering here. And he planned to kill me at the end. The boss kept speaking and I listened intently, hoping it would reveal why such a twisted individual existed.

"She has to pay. And she hasn't paid in full to me yet. Revenge can be a long drawn-out process." Revenge? What had I ever done to make an enemy like that? Even with Rachel, I hadn't said anything much. Not that should have affected her. Besides, that boss was a guy. I could tell by the deep voice. I tried to think of guys who might want to do me wrong. The list surprised me. Linc Slocum perhaps. I stood in his way to get the Phantom. But he seemed the bumbling fool, not one to come up with a plan this elaborate. Flick I could see. But he had been locked up for life a year or so ago after the goings-on in a nearby city. The only guys I remembered were my dad, and Jake. There was no way of course that my dad would do this kind of thing, and Jake…wait…could this be Jake? I had just been thinking how wonderful he was, but did I really KNOW Jake Ely anymore? Bill let go of the front of my blouse, letting me tumble to the ground. The red blouse was in tatters now. I tried to recall the three (I thought there were three) things to evaluate about a suspect. Opportunity. He had plenty of that. Coming over to my dad's ranch had done that for him. Motive. What could his motive be? Killing me would bring him what? My head suddenly began hurting as I tried to think of the third. What was the third in that triad? I couldn't remember. I groaned, leaning against the brick wall. Suddenly, I felt anger surge through me. How could this happen to me? Why was he doing this? I didn't know who the boss was, nor either of the men so intent on torturing the policewoman and I. But what would my death give this man?

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" My voice became softer when Bill kicked me in the stomach for yelling out. I groaned a little before continuing.

"What have I EVER done to you to deserve this?" I leaned my head back against the wall, not expecting an answer. But what surprised me was the rumbling laugh from the other side of the door.

"What's so funny? I wasn't making a joke!" Bill kicked me again, harder and in the shin this time. It hit one of my cuts and I winced. He snarled at me.

"You don't be talkin' back to the boss like tha', Missy." Missy? Who the hell ever said missy these days? If I wasn't in such a dire situation, I might just laugh. But the laughing on the other side of the door continued. Finally it stopped and I heard the doorknob turning. My eyes widened with terror. And then when the tall shadow stepped into the light, I gasped and my jaw dropped in shock.

Jake POV

As I followed the truck through the winding turns of the road, I wondered where he was going. I also wondered if I'd be too late. There was no way of ever knowing what Sam was going through, but I was praying to God that she'd be okay, something I hadn't done in years. I watched the road intently. We were out past the BLM's Mustang pens now. I hadn't actually known the road went on this far. What was out here was really a mystery to me. I hadn't had reason to come out this way until now. Oh please…help her be alright. I thumped the steering wheel hard with one hand, keeping it steady with the other. I was angry with these men. Who knew what they could be doing? They had already killed Josie! And Josie had warned me to protect Sam. I hadn't known it was Sam at the time, but that just made it so much more important somehow. I had protected her when she was little. Now I had to again. But I had been a failure at it when I was younger, and I was still the worst failure to grace the ground under the Nevada skies.

**I'm such a rascal, aren't I?** **It won't be as long until the next one I hope. But I'd still love some reviews on this one!**


	6. The Hand Unfolds

**Alrighty then! I have a confession to make about this one. I wrote it the day after I wrote the last one. And it was because my internet was down at the time. I'm so sorry I didn't post sooner. I have no excuse. Seriously. I was just on another site writing posts. Nothing else. I am a bad story-writer. Poor Sam. Having to go through this without a resolution so long.**

–**ducks more rocks- Throw rocks and you won't get cookies! -ducks tomatoes- OR POPCORN!**

Sam POV

I felt my jaw go slack from shock when I saw who the laughing man was. His mouth was twisted into an ugly sneer, but he still looked a lot like I remembered him. Except for the happy demeanour. There was no remaining trace of that. My observations came out in a whisper.

"Darryl…you're…a-alive." What came out of his mouth next could probably be best described as a cackle.

"It certainly looks that way, doesn't it Samantha?" He spat out my name like it left a bad taste in his mouth. I still couldn't get over the fact that he was alive. The whole town had been sure he had died in the raging forest fire in a nearby canyon. He had been reported to have gone in there. The forest was charred to a crisp afterwards. Bones had even been found. It had been the first story I had had as a full-fledged journalist. But I couldn't help but wonder why he was behind the torture case. And why he wasn't dead after all.

"W-what happened? And w-why would you do this?" He smirked at me, walking over. I had to look up to see him, and I had a feeling that was just the way he liked it. This was not the boy I had goofed off with as a teenager.

"To what are you referring, Samantha? I've done so many things since the stealing of cars. Since I knew you, I've been locked away. Did you hear that gem or did my parents cover it up really well? That forest fire was incredibly real." He pulled up a sleeve of his red and black plaid work-shirt to reveal a series of large burn scars.

"Most of the skin on my other arm had to be replaced. This one wasn't so bad. The fire was there, and I started it. I can even tell you how I did it. It isn't like you'll live to tell anyone I'm an ex-con or that I lit up a whole forest." He laughed, sending shivers down my spine. He took my life so lightly. I was extremely nervous. I listened despite the blood now soaking down my pant-legs from the cuts they had given me.

"I suppose this is the time of the murder where I lay my cards on the table. No-one knows you're here, so I have nothing to fear. You on the other hand, have everything to fear, Samantha." He spat my name once again. Then he continued the story he seemed so intent on telling. I supposed he figured he was a genius who wanted to share the knowledge. It made me unspeakably nervous to know how confident he was that his plan would succeed.

"I poured gas all over. The grass was so dry it lit up like tinder. A little too well. I was faking my death, not trying to really die. To get the skin on my other arm sightly again, you wouldn't believe how much I had to pay a blackmarket surgeon to repair my burns. I didn't want anyone blabbing of course. I had to pay him a lot to shut up about it. Yes, I've gone to a lot of trouble for you, Samantha. Do hope you appreciate it." I was immediately confused. What? He had lost me. Darryl must have seen the look on my face because he chuckled. It sounded a bit like the Darryl from my teenage years. If I had closed my eyes, I might even have believed it was him. No such luck though. This Darryl all grown up was all too real.

"Trouble? For me? What?"

"You're funny, Samantha. My goal was always to get revenge on you. When I found out you were a full-fledged journalist, I knew exactly what to do. I protected my identity, hired these thugs. They're professionals, but they have no criminal records. They're that good. I hired another guy with a neighbourhood boy face so that it wouldn't look so suspicious him buying supplies in places in town. Then I had a girl, just a tourist, trapped out here." He shone a light into a dark corner and my stomach turned. Blood. Heaps of blood.

"Carved some stuff into her skin. She went unconscious while we were doing it. Then we just dumped her somewhere conspicuous so we were sure the cops could find her. We wanted her to be found. A newspaper article written to gain notoriety. So that people would try to find out who the killer was." He laughed, and I couldn't believe my eyes. How could this be the same guy I had grown up with? He took human life so…so lightly. It horrified me. And when he said about the first victim going unconscious, my eyes flared with anger.

"She wasn't unconscious when you dumped her there. She died from shock while you were carving her!" Bill almost gave me another kick for yelling at Darryl, but Darryl held him back. Maybe he wanted to do that himself. I knew the girl had died from the injuries because there were signs that the injuries were ante-mortem. I saw the policewoman's eyes shoot open at the revelation of having the killer before her. We had already known the girl was dumped. The liver mortis had been on the wrong side of the body for her to have been killed the way she had laid. Liver mortis was when the blood settled on the downwards side of a body post-mortem, I had learned at the time. But we hadn't known where she was killed. Until now. But Darryl had started talking again.

"Then low and behold a newspaper article was being written about us. We had hoped you would come around to investigate. Instead, a different nosy reporter kept getting closer and closer. I sent my boys to shut her up, but it didn't go as planned. The neighbours saw, and they got more violent with her. I didn't mean for her to die. She didn't need to die for the plan to work. But I found out she died later. Shame that." The voice had little remorse, if at all. Josie…Josie hadn't needed to die. Neither of the victims had needed to die. The policewoman didn't need to die. I didn't need to die. But by Darryl's twisted thinking, we had all needed to die except for Josie. My head was reeling. What would this monster I had once known as a teen do or say next?

**Yes indeed. What WILL he say next?**

**Jake: I didn't get a part this time. Why?**

**Me: Have you even READ the chapter, Jake?**

**Jake: No…why? Should I?**

**Me: Not technically, but you'll know at the end why you didn't get a part here.**

**Jake: -stalks off-**

**Me: -sighs- So hard to be an author with unruly characters.**


	7. Revenge

Sam POV

"Yes, I've gone to a great deal of trouble for you Samantha." He chuckled again and I decided that it was creepy. Along with the rest of my childhood friend's personality, now his laugh was creepy. It made me sad to know that this had happened. But he kept talking about revenge on me. Curiousity killed the cat. I had to ask what he was holding against me.

"What is this revenge on me for? What did I do, Darryl?" My tone was a bit pleading. I at least wanted to know why I was dying.

"Oh ho! Done so many things that you don't know what you did to me? Tsk tsk Samantha. You should start thinking back." I tried. I really did. But nothing. Nothing that could possibly have warranted this.

Jake POV

Up ahead, I spotted a small trailer. On the same property, it looked like there were a couple outbuildings. And there was the Dodge Ram parked in the back of log barn. If I had to guess, I'd say the men were in the barn, not the trailer. But how to handle this? I didn't know how many guys were in there. I'd do no-one any good if I was killed too. I took out my cell-phone, dialling the emergency number before whispering.

"Get me the sheriff. Yes, sir. I've found a place out past the BLM. I think the missing persons are probably inside. I know at least one guy's in there, but I have a feeling he won't be the only one. Doesn't seem like the type of operation run by only one guy. Yes, sir. No, I won't go in by myself. Yes, I promise. Okay. See ya." To hell with it. There was no chance he was leaving Sam in there to fend for herself until the police came. He'd just have to hope they'd show up quick and there wouldn't be too many guys in there.

Sam POV

"Sam, do you remember when you were sixteen? You were so stuck on Jake, you didn't notice I was trying to get your attention?" My eyes widened. He couldn't be serious.

"You were with Jen! There was no way I was interfering in that!"

"You could've tried. I could've broken up with Jen. It wasn't like we were stuck on each other. Jen liked someone else too. That was just a temporary solution. I thought you'd be a little jealous if I was with someone. And then I broke up with Jen and was about to ask you if you'd be my girlfriend. You told me how good a friend I was. Letting me know exactly where we were at." That wasn't how she had meant it! Well, she wouldn't have wanted to have Darryl as her boyfriend anyway, but that wasn't a reprimand.

"It wasn't me telling you that! It was a compliment!" Darryl's eyes narrowed and he gave a dry humourless laugh.

"Wayta backtrack now that I have you ready to die." I gulped. He was planning on killing me. My eyes pleaded with him to reconsider, but he just shook his head slowly.

"You're not escaping me this time Sam. You're not going to be with Jake. If you don't want me, you're not having anyone else. And you can't even choose me now. That ship has sailed." He laughed. What a maniac. I didn't know what to do at all. But I was more scared than I had ever been in my life. And I was surprised I hadn't fainted from blood loss yet.

**Yeah. Another cliffhanger. But you didn't have to wait quite so long this time, didjya? COOKIES FOR EVERYONE! MY INSPIRATION DIDN'T ABANDON ME!**


	8. Is This The End?

Jake POV

On the one hand, I knew it would be crazy and reckless to go in there and try my best to save Sam. But Josie had told me to protect Sam from the maniac murderers. And I had failed that. But what if Sam died? I would never forgive himself for disregarding Josie's warning. And Sam's family would be without Sam. Cody. Brynna. Wyatt. None of them would have Sam around anymore. It would all be my fault, and I would never be able to look at her family without feeling that guilt and regret. In a small town, that would be complicated. However, I didn't want to die either. That wouldn't help Sam. And charging in blind would just mean I was in trouble too. Suddenly, I saw something in my peripheral vision and a surge of hope flooded through me.

Sam POV

Okay, calm my rapidly beating heart. He was twirling a butcher knife in his hand. A long one. I whimpered slightly and then felt like mentally kicking myself for letting him know I was afraid. Dammit, why couldn't I have a chance to die with dignity at least? Darryl laughed, likely watching my helplessness with great enjoyment. I felt myself growing weary and weak. Dizziness was making my vision a feat to behold. Blood loss. It really worried me how much I was losing myself. Darryl seemed to take wicked pleasure from twirling the knife and seeing me weak. I begged my mind to think of something else. The first thought was of Jake. I couldn't kid myself anymore. He was the only one who had been on my mind other than my family, really. I had just reconnected with him, and I knew I still had feelings for him. But my competition was Josie. She was dead, but obviously still had Jake's heart. Well, it hadn't been that long since her death after all. I had two big regrets. One, that there was no way to make sure Darryl didn't do this to every girl who broke his heart. And two. I would never be able to tell Jake how I felt about him. Tears slipped down my cheeks and it just made Darryl laugh all the harder. My head was even groggier now. I could barely make sense of my surroundings. Darryl seemed to take pleasure in watching the life drain away. Just before I blacked out, I heard splintering wood, a surprised gasp, a clatter of something on the dirt floor, a thud, and I saw a face hovering over mine, but I couldn't identify it before I blacked out.

Jake POV

As I was fighting with myself as to what I should do, I watched as the Phantom ran up to the door, kicking it in. I couldn't believe he was risking it either. Horses were more flight than fight, weren't they? The crazy horse. I jumped out of my truck, relieved that I only had to be back-up. And I could help Sam this way. I watched from the door as the Phantom took down the door, and then two, no three men. I registered the faces. One was the man I had followed...but another...my eyes widened. Darryl? Darryl was one of these psychos? But Darryl was dead! _Well obviously not._ Then I saw a lady in a corner. A police uniform! I ran over to her and unbound her. She looked rough, and so did her uniform. I averted my eyes and took the gag off her mouth. As soon as it came off, she exclaimed. "Go help the other girl!" I whipped my head around in the direction that the lady was pointing and gasped, rushing over. She was lying in a pool of blood, but I disregarded that and picked her up in my arms. This was my fault. My fault for failing to protect her again. I leaned my head closer to hers, then detected breathing and my eyes widened. I put one arm under her knees, and put the other behind the top of her back, rushing her out to my truck. The police were finally there, and the Sheriff gulped, seeing Sam in such a state. "There's another woman in there. I'm going to rush Sam to the hospital."


	9. Just a Room, Just not a Room

Jake POV

I had failed. Now all I could do was pace outside the door of her hospital room and wait. I had no right to see her after all that had happened. I had failed, and now she would likely be reminded of that every single time she saw me. But I couldn't help but listen at the doorway when a nurse went in to Sam's room to change her bandages.

Sam POV

I woke up the same way I had...fallen asleep. I was groggy. But now, there didn't seem to be any pain. I could smell disinfectant. I opened my eyes cautiously to see white walls. A hospital room. By now, I knew what it smelled and looked like quite well. All of those ranching accidents, and whatnot meant I knew more than I wished to know about the smells and sights of a hospital. I looked around the room. The window told me it was day. And there, in the corner, was my dad. Cody sat on his lap and they were both sleeping. A ghost of a smile crept over my face at the sight. In another chair, Brynna sat. She was sleeping too. Seeing my family together reminded me of someone who was missing. Gram. The smile disappeared as I remembered the tragedy that took my grandmother from us. And then thinking about that reminded me of why I was there. Darryl. A whimper slipped out and Brynna woke up. She came over and started explaining things to me. "You've been asleep for two days, but you'll be okay Sam. You'll be okay. Darryl and those other guys have been locked up and the sheriff says that there's a good chance they'll throw away the key. You're going to have scars all over, but we can pay if you want them removed once they've healed. The important thing is that you're okay. We love you. We all love you, Sam honey." I sunk down lower in my bed. The one person who wasn't there was the one I wanted to see. "Are you okay Sam?" Brynna was concerned. I took a deep breath. I wanted them all out of there. "I-I...I'm okay. Can you leave me alone for a bit Brynna? Dad? Please take Cody out? Please?" Cody's bottom lip quivered and I felt bad. My dad looked like he hadn't slept except for the few minutes I had seen him sleeping. Brynna wasn't looking much better. "Catch up on some sleep. I'll be fine. I just need time." Oh boy. Now my dad was practically looking the same as Cody. But Brynna looked like she understood and she took Cody's hand. "Let's let Sam rest, okay Cody?"

"B-b-but..."

"No buts buddy. Let's let her alone for a bit." He sighed and they all left. I leaned back in the hospital bed and whimpered again. Suddenly, I heard a crash outside the hospital door, followed by some cussing. "Jake?" I didn't mean for the voice to come out so pitiful, but it did. The stomping stopped and his face looked through the doorway. "Why didn't you come in?" I hated how sad my voice was sounding, but I was wondering. He didn't care enough to even come in my room?

Jake POV

It hurt to hear Sam so sad. And all because I had failed to protect her again. She would be having nightmares about Darryl for ages now. To top it off, I had no idea what Darryl had done to her other than cut her. He could have used intimidation techniques, or...other stuff that I really didn't want to think about. Her body was healing, but her mind could be a ticking time bomb for all I knew. Then her face looked like she was hurt. And not physically. I frowned, approaching her slowly. "What's wrong?"

"Why didn't you come in?" There were tears in her eyes. Oh shit. What had I done now? Just great. She was tortured, and now I had hurt her myself. Well, I didn't like to talk, but she was looking more and more hurt as the moments passed. "I...didn't think you'd want to see me." Her eyes widened and her mouth formed an 'o'. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I...failed again. You were hurt. You...almost died Brat."

Sam POV

That stupid nickname again. However, oddly enough I liked it now. It meant he still considered me a friend. I knew by now I loved him, so it wasn't the best I could hope for, but definitely better than nothing. But then I registered what he had said. Almost died? I had almost died? I could hardly believe it, but at the same time I knew without the painkillers I would be writhing in pain. I had more bandages than blankets. Then I flashbacked to what had caused those scars and bit my lip, looking down at my hands. They were shaking, and with good reason. Darryl had...he had...tears sprang to my eyes and slid down my cheeks as I remembered. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped. My eyes widened and I automatically leaned away from it, a look of terror coming over my face, my eyes closing. Then I realized it was just the memory and slowly opened my eyes. Jake looked like somebody had just slapped him and I winced. "I'm sorry...it's just...things he...things he...he..." Tears streamed down my cheeks and Jake went to put his hand on my shoulder, but withdrew at the last moment. "Sam, I don't know what to do to help. You shouldn't be the one saying sorry. I was the one...the one not protecting you."

"Jake, it isn't your fault. It's mine. Darryl did this to me because...because I...I rejected...him."

"NO! Sam it is not your fault! Not your fault! You hear me? It is Darryl's fault for not taking that the right way, for being a psychopathic asshole. It. Is. Not. Your fault. Listen to me." My shoulders were shaking now though. I didn't know what to say, or what to do. I felt so lost. "Jake, I don't...I don't know what to do. Help me." I knew I was sounding pitiful again. I closed my eyes and suddenly felt a hand on mine. It was gentle. I opened my eyes and looked at him. This hand on mine was that of a caring friend. "What do I do, Jake?"

"There's only one thing you can do. Carry on."

**Annnnd that's a wrap. Hope you enjoyed it. I sure enjoyed writing it, and knowing you guys were reading and liking it. :)**


End file.
